The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a candle, which eliminates the shortcomings existing conventional candle manufacturing method in which a petrolic chemical material is used for making candle. The present invention employs a mixture of butter oil and solidified oil to produce a candle which is burned without releasing smoke and toxic particles and can be burned with an odor released. Therefore, the drawbacks of conventional candles, such as black smoke, waste gas and strange smell can be eliminated.
A candle is a widely used article for illumination for many years. At present, although many advanced illuminating devices are used, a candle is still popularly used for decoration or on a special situation such as a holiday.
A conventional candle is made from wax material. However, such candles will emit a smoke and produce a bad smell when burning. Many people can not accept such smell. Also, a small amount of toxic particles will be created when the candle burns. These particles may affect the health of a human body when breathed in.
Moreover, in India, Nepal, Tibet and other places believing in Buddhism, the butter oil is always used to manufacture a candle. However, such butter oil is in a liquid state and is apt to attach to a hand and may easily slip and contaminate the estrade, offering, etc.
Therefore, an improved method for manufacturing a candle which is solidified and easy to be carried without attaching to a hand and slipping and which can be used in a sanitary manner is needed.